Immemorial
by Picatrix
Summary: Era una fresca tarde de verano cuando Okita Souji la conoció. Kanna.


**Advertencias: AU y OoC.**

 **Spoiler del capítulo 674 y referencias o guiños a otras partes del manga. Kanna tiene los ojos violetas como Kagura dentro del manga.**

 **Posible incesto (?)**

 **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Sorachi. El O.C. de Okita Souji y el AU de la familia le pertenecen a la artista Loli Samurai.**

* * *

Era una fresca tarde de verano cuando Okita Souji la conoció. Kanna.

Souji era un niño vivaz y alegre aunque algunas veces solitario, con apenas 8 años y medio, era la adoración de sus padres y de todos sus familiares tanto de la Yorozuya como del Shinsengumi, pero eso significaba que como sus progenitores, sus amigos siempre eran mucho mayores, quizás y excepto por Tama o la memoria de ella que se llamaba Tamako, era realmente sarcástica para su gusto y a veces lo metía en problemas en los cuales, principalmente la Yorozuya intervenía al respecto.

Esa tarde el pequeño Souji jugaba en el patio del jardín de su hogar que colindaba en un espacio abierto cerca de un río. Sougo, su padre, tenía el día libre así que de vez en cuando vigilaba a su hijo y otras veces dormía algunas siestas. Kagura, su madre, estaba ausente debido a un encargo con la Yorozuya e iba a volver tarde.

 **Esa mañana**

-No es habitual que te levantes temprano.

-Lo sé. Pero estamos en un trabajo grande y nos pagaron por adelantado aunque Gin-chan se quedó con la mayoría para gastarlo en pachinko –la bermellón hizo un mohín, mientras terminaba de cambiarse de ropa.

-¿No quieres que te ayude? Si es algo que el Shinsengumi puede ayudar podría…-decía el castaño mientras estaba acostado de lado acariciando a su primogénito que yacía dormido.

-No, gracias – le interrumpió su esposa –es tu día libre y alguien tiene que cuidar a Sou-chan –la mujer de ojos azules se acercó tiernamente a besar la frente de su hijo, y luego darle un beso fugaz a su marido para irse enseguida.

 **De vuelta al presente**

Souji jugaba alegremente con un diábolo que su tío Abuto le había regalado hace algún tiempo, aunque era complicado jugarlo al principio, aprendió hacer algunos pequeños trucos. En una de sus destrezas simplemente lo dejó volar alto sin medir bien la fuerza que había heredado, al seguir con la mirada el juguete Souji alcanzó a ver con sus azulados ojos una mano pequeña que tomó el diábolo. Era una niña de cabellos rojizos con bollos como los que usaba su madre y unas coletas que le caían a los lados. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, especialmente el pequeño castaño que no sabía que decir al respecto.

-Oye niño, ¿Qué te pasa-aru? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón-aru? –dijo de repente la niña que pronto se había hartado de verle su cara abobada.

-Eso es mío, ¿puedes devolvérmelo por favor?

-Si lo sé –asentándolo en su mano con desgana.

\- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – preguntó con inocencia

-Mocoso no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo-aru. Estoy un poco perdida, quizás puedas ayudarme…

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le llamas mocoso, niña tonta-aru?! Solo te pregunte si querías jugar conmigo pero eres grosera – El castaño le saco la lengua y la pequeña también.

-Bien no puedes ayudarme, me largo-aru, sigue con tus juguetes-aru.

Antes de que la pequeña encapuchada pudiera seguir su camino, Souji había dejado el juguete para tomar su katana de madera para apuntarla hacia el hombro.

-Alto.

La niña bermellón de ojos violáceos solo sonrió.

-Vaya, mami tenía razón los castaños son unos bastardos-aru. ¿En serio crees que puedes derrotarme solo con ello? – sacó una de sus manos que sostenía una pequeña sombrilla.

-Yato –alcanzó a decir con ojos como platos el castaño antes de ser derribado de un golpe por la sombrilla, se levantó enseguida adoptando una posición de defensa.

-Lo ves niño, no puedes derrotar…

Souji no dejo que siguiera hablando, él ya estaba enfrentándola espada con sombrilla.

-No te creas muy lista pequeña China, soy mitad Yato y también he entrenado bastante bien. Además esos ~aru… -decía esto mientras el niño le mostraba una mirada sádica y desafiante, característica heredada de su padre.

-Es mi forma de hablar, tonto. Además mitad Yato, nunca había escuchado nada de eso.

-Pues ahora ya conoces a uno. Okita Souji –mientras esquivaba un golpe de la niña y trataba de alcanzarla, ella realmente era rápida en sus movimientos como él - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kanna

Los dos pequeños comenzaron una pelea en la que parecían estar a la par. Dicha batalla no duro mucho ya que cierto castaño adulto al darse cuenta de esto fue corriendo a detenerlos.

-Paren los dos ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Souji! ¿Estás bien? –decía el adulto consternado mientras examinaba a su hijo rápidamente y ahora volteando enojado al otro lado donde estaba la niña -¿Quién te crees que e…?–la pregunta quedó al aire porque la pequeña de hace un momento ya no estaba.

Souji por su parte miraba encima del hombro de su padre para intentar encontrarla pero la chica desapareció de la nada.

Kanna. Su nombre resonaba en su mente infantil. Tenía que hallarla. Ella tenía algunas respuestas y una pelea pendiente por supuesto.

Kanna huyó rápidamente para esconderse en un lugar cercano, ese niño tiene el apellido de un sádico bastardo y ese tipo tan parecido a él. Su madre había hablado pestes de ese adulto, pero no pensó encontrarlo tan rápidamente, ¿y cómo es que ese mocoso era mitad yato? No era posible. No podía ser cierto. Sin embargo esas sospechas que tenía sobre Okita Souji tenía que averiguarlas lo más pronto posible. Afortunada o desafortunadamente para ella no iba a esperar mucho para saberlo.

Una mujer de cabellera bermellón, se aproximaba justo a la dirección de donde Kanna hace unos momentos había huido, arrastraba una sombrilla consigo y una bolsa en la otra mano, mientras de su boca sobresalía un poco de sukombu que mordisqueaba.

-¡Mami! –gritó la niña para acercarse enseguida a la mujer y abrazarla

-¿Mami? –preguntó Kagura

-¡China!

-¡Chibi China! (1)

Dijeron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo al escuchar esas voces y divisarlas. Souji, desde la pierna de su padre miraba con cautela y molestia a Kanna mientras que Sougo miraba a su esposa y de reojo a la niña y nuevamente a su esposa.

-Son demasiado parecidas- pensaba el castaño adulto- ¿desde cuándo tenemos una hija? – Sougo enserio estaba perdido y confundido con la situación y solo pudo decir.

-Bienvenidas de vuelta, pasen

* * *

El silencio reinó unos minutos en la sala de estar de los Okita. Sougo se encontraba sentado de frente a su esposa, tenía a su hijo pegado hacia a él mientras le acariciaba un poco su cabeza. El último mencionado miraba con recelo a la niña que yacía pegada a su madre. No tenía derecho alguno de pegarse tanto a su mamá esa extraña infante. Todo en ella ya le parecía irritante para mantener la compostura.

Souji y Kanna se miraban con enojo el uno al otro y no tardaron mucho en aventarse a los golpes para continuar su riña pero Sougo y Kagura los detuvieron rápidamente.

-Bien, ¿quién se supone que eres y porque dices que Kagura es tu madre? –dijo Sougo y ahora mirando a su esposa y susurrándole – China, oye ¿desde cuándo tenemos una hija?

-Soy Kanna ~aru. Y soy hija de Kagura solamente.

\- Sí y Kagura es mi esposa niña, eso te convierte en mi hija –El ojicarmín dejo caer un suspiro cansino – sé que los Yatos tienen sus cosas extrañas de amantos pero cielos esto es inesperado. Además eres la viva imagen de ella.

-Bueno cálmense todos, Kanna ¿Cómo viniste a dar con nosotros? –intervinó Kagura

-No lo sé. Recuerdo que mami me había enviado en una capsula con Mutsu y estaba dormida, cuando desperté estaba en el césped cerca de aquí y vi a ese niño ~aru –dijo señalándolo.

-¿Te refieres a una yo de otro tiempo o espacio?

-Supongo que si –dijo algo cabizbaja

-Bien en ese caso –Sougo volvió a tomar la palabra- tendrás que quedarte a vivir con nosotros, hasta resolver tu situación, si Kagura es tu madre entonces yo soy..

-Ya te dije que soy hija de mami solamente, sádico-aru –interrumpió la niña –Mami regurgitó un montón de bananas y de ahí nací yo, eso lo aprendió en el espacio.

Todos quedaron pasmados ante la respuesta. Sougo rápidamente dijo aun consternado:

-Bien está decidido, nadie vuelve a comer plátanos en esta casa a partir de ahora, le daré lo que tengamos a Kondo-san mañana. Pero Kanna lo que dije antes es enserio. Puedes quedarte con nosotros.

-Me niego a quedarme en el mismo techo que el mini chihuahua ~aru

-¿A quién le llamas mini chihuahua, BaKanna (2)? –hablo Souji enojado, que hasta ahora se había mantenido atento de lo que decía la chica de ojos amatista y su familia.

Otra pelea estaba a punto de iniciarse en la casa Okita pero Kanna mantuvo la compostura.

-Si no les molesta, quiero vivir en la Yorozuya.

Los esposos Okita se miraron entre sí y solo asintieron la cabeza. Querían cuidar de Kanna pero ella parecía bastante independiente a su corta edad y además no parecía tener la intención de relacionarse tanto con ellos.

Al día siguiente la familia Okita junto con la nueva integrante se dirigieron a la Yorozuya para dejar a Kanna. Gintoki se mostraba escéptico al verla, mientras se hurgaba la nariz y Shinpachi solo estaba intentando recuperar los lentes que Kanna le arrebató para jugar con ellos.

Después de una extensa charla para explicarle todo a los miembros masculinos de la Yorozuya con calma y varias miradas asesinas del samurái de cabello plateado hacia el ojicarmín, que el menor de los Okita no entendía. Finalmente fue aceptada como la cuarta miembro de la Yorozuya y también como su clienta.

-Shinpachi, ¿En qué problemas nos hemos metido? –dijo Gin mientras veía como las dos chinas se devoraban todo.

-No lo sé Gin-san, pensé que Kagura-chan viviendo con Okita-san tendríamos más reservas de comida, pero ella…

-¡ES UNA MONSTRUO TRAGONA! –dijeron al unisono

-Basta, fue decisión de ella vivir acá –decía la china adulta con la boca llena de arroz- además estaré aquí para cuidarla.

* * *

7 años habían pasado desde que Kanna llegó con la Yorozuya y todos los demás. A ella le encantaba trabajar y vivir allá. De vez en cuando visitaba la casa Okita y el cuartel de los ladrones de impuestos. Aún con todo ese tiempo, Kanna y Souji desde el primer día seguían siendo rivales y siempre buscaban el momento de disputarse el uno al otro.

Souji siendo mitad yato también poseía una sombrilla como Kanna, pero a diferencia de la sombrilla Yato normal, está servía como funda de su katana, escudo y también pistola. Sin embargo poseía la habilidad de usar dos espadas o más bien sombrilla y espada para pelear. Sus capacidades eran tan estupendas que a la edad de los 10 años ya era miembro y consejero del capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi; si su padre estaba ausente en rondas, la responsabilidad de la división recaía en sus manos. Todas las veces que podía se unía a su familia Yorozuya en misiones ya sea pasando como un miembro del Shinsengumi o no. A Souji le faltaban unos meses más para tener la autorización de hacer patrullaje por su cuenta, por lo que la Yorozuya era su pase libre a todo.

Kanna por su parte era mejor con los puños, patadas y su sombrilla, justo como su madre y la Kagura de este universo, sus movimientos eran ligeramente más rápidos que el pequeño Okita. A diferencia de Souji, ella supo mejor congeniar con Sadaharu, ganando más su confianza y que sea su mascota. El joven castaño, en cambio confundía el amor de Sadaharu con el derrame craneal que le dejaba, afortunadamente también podía curarse rápido.

Las batallas entre Kanna y Souji, comunes para cualquiera, parecían danzas al aire que finalizaban en empates o siempre estaban tan a la par que era muy difícil determinar. Estando en una de sus habituales discusiones y justamente en el Hanami (3), Hijikata Toushiro y Sakata Gintoki bebían sake y otros alcoholes para saber quién de los dos resistía más o simplemente disfrutar los cerezos a su modo.

-Oye permanentado, ¿no crees que nuestro Souji es increíble?, es uno de los mejores elementos del cuartel.

-¿De qué hablas? Nuestra Kanna es mucho mejor y más rápida.

-¡¿Qué?! Oye pero si también es tu familiar. Nuestro Souji es…

-Nuestra Kanna es..

Dando ambos un rápido trago al sake en su mano y sirviéndose más. Hijikata dio un suspiro largo

-Como sea estúpido vago, esos dos se parecen mucho entre sí. Se llevan bastante bien ¿no crees?

-Supongo que hay que aceptar las cosas como son Ogushi-kun

-¡Oye, Yorozuya! ¿Quién rayos es Ogushi-kun?

-Tú idiota del fleco V– poniéndole una cara graciosa

-Ah tío Toushi, Gin chan–vino corriendo Souji interrumpiendo su disentimiento- aprendí una nueva táctica de batalla. Papá me la enseño. ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE MAYONESA! –gritó el adolescente apretando mucho un envase de mayonesa hasta hacerla quedar vacía.

Hijikata empezó a lloriquear al respecto y persiguió a su subordinado rebelde. Gintoki por su parte comenzó a burlarse mucho, hasta que se dio cuenta que cierta adolescente de coletas bermellón se acababa su reserva de dulces que había traído al festival.

-Oye mocosa, no te comas eso, ¿que no te bastó comer con Souji-kun todo el bento (4) que trajeron cargando con Sadaharu? ¡Mocosos se acabaron con la comida de todo un cuartel!- decía esto el samurái plateado mientras perseguía a la chica.

-Cállate abuelo Gin chan. Solo te querías quedar con todos los dulces-aru –dijo Kanna enseñándole su lengua.

-No me llames abuelo mocosa grosera, soy tu jefe y además sigo siendo bastante joven

Ambos corrieron tan rápido cada uno por su lado de sus persecutores. No fue difícil perderlos estando ebrios.

Sougo, sentado en un tapete bebiendo una lata de sake vio todo ello. Kanna estando más cerca de él fue a sentarse.

-¿Qué tal va la Yorozuya estos días?

-Lo de siempre. –respondió aburrida Kanna

-Bien –Sougo cerró los ojos un momento para abrirlos nuevamente mientras asentaba la lata de sake en el tapete- ¿Algún día nos dirás a Kagura o a mí porque decidiste vivir con el danna y el cuatro ojos en vez de nuestra casa?

-Ya te lo dije-aru –contestó enojada – no quería vivir con ese mini chihuahua.

-ah, ¿en serio? Que interesante, a mí me parece que ambos se llevan bastante bien.

-Si, que además de sádico, eres ciego-aru

Sougo solo se limitó a reír un poco, ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de la joven.

-No tenía problema de adoptarte como mi hija, ¿sabes? Pero siempre te mantenías distante al respecto.

-Fui regurgitada por plátanos, ¿no recuerdas?

-Kagura es mi esposa y de cualquier forma que la China te haya concebido en este u otro mundo iba a tomar la responsabilidad.

-No quiero –contestó en un ligero susurro – lo cierto es que aunque intente acercarme a la Kagura de este mundo y verla como mi madre, nunca pude conectarme de esa forma. Por lo tanto, no hay manera que te hubiera visto como un padre y mucho menos a ese tonto como un… - Se detuvo ante la próxima palabra en su mente.

-Kanna, ¿Te digo un secreto? – ella solo lo miró atenta como señal de aprobación y él continuó hablando- Kagura y yo no somos legalmente esposos, eventualmente solo decidimos vivir juntos porque había algo más de nuestro ego de rivalidad que no nos dejaba estar separados por mucho tiempo, pero a la vez ambos siempre hemos mostrado mucha independencia para tomar cada quien a su camino, claro sin descuidar nuestras responsabilidades paternales. La considero mi esposa porque aun si nada nos uniera la seguiría amando profundamente, por eso en cualquier asunto relacionado con ella siempre estaré ahí, sin importar a que tiempo o espacio pertenezca. Sé feliz de la forma que quieras Kanna. De cualquier forma sé que Souji y tú se cuidarán la espalda el uno al otro. No olvides que también estamos para ti, seamos o no familia –el castaño dijo todo esto esbozándole una sonrisa cálida, Kanna no respondió y solo se quedo observando algunos racimos colgantes de las pequeñas flores.

Por otro lado Souji había llegado hasta su madre jugando con Sadaharu, que al ver al chico corrió a morderle su cabeza. Souji siempre lo tomaba como un gesto de amor.

-Sadaharu, basta no muerdas a Sou-chan –alejando al perro y ahora dirigiéndose a su hijo- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Bueno le mostré al tío Toushi una habilidad que me enseñó papá. Fue divertido verlo enojado. Ah y le gane a Kanna por medio plato de takoyaki (5).

-Ustedes dos sí que se llevan bastante bien

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué dices?! Kanna es una chica grosera y tonta no hay modo que nos llevemos bien Chibi China y yo

-Tu padre también pensaba eso de mí antes –río un poco pero con una venita frente

-¡Ah! ¡No! Pero papá te quiere mucho, a pesar de que algunas veces dejen la casa patas arriba con sus luchas.

-Lo que quiero decir –aclaro su madre – que ustedes dos hacen un gran trabajo en equipo.

-¡BaKanna-aru! ¡¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?!

Kagura río un poco –Oh Souji, es raro que te salgan los –aru ¿Tanto te gusta Kanna chan?

El adolescente se sintió súbitamente sonrojado con lo que decía su madre.

-Imposible, Chibi China es igual o peor que Tamako. Esas dos siempre se unen para formar una alianza del mal –decía irritado pero mostrando una cara de aburrimiento.

-Sou-chan no tienes que ocultar siempre lo que sientes. A veces actúas de una manera contraria a lo que dices –concluyo su madre en lo que se alejaba con Sadaharu para alcanzar a los demás. El menor de los Okita la observo un momento, soltando un suspiro y finalmente la siguió unos pasos atrás.

* * *

 **Algunos años más tarde**

-Eres muy lento mini chihuahua. Nunca podrás estar a la altura de una reina como yo.

-¿Reina? No me hagas reír pequeña China.

-Ya no soy tan pequeña tonto.

-Claro, hace 14 años que conozco tu horrible cara, maldita –sonrió de forma malévolamente sádica el castaño de ojos azules

Un dialogo que no era nada común para dos personas, claro excepto si se trata de esos jóvenes tragones y problemáticos que arrasaban con todo a su paso en todo Edo. Un ejemplo de ello, era la batalla que estaban teniendo en ese instante en el puente.

La chica bermellón de ojos amatistas, ya no poseía sus habituales coletas de siempre sino que su cabello lo llevaba suelto o en una trenza con dos mechones a los lados ocasionalmente, ahora solo llevaba uno de los dos adornos chinos que utilizaba. Por su parte, el castaño de orbes zafiros, llevaba amarrado una cola que le llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda con su pequeño mechón que siempre resaltaba en su cabeza.

La primera mencionada lanzaba varios disparos mientras se acercaba a alcanzarlo, el segundo esquivaba los disparos con su sombrilla y trataba de darle con la misma.

-No es justo que pelees con dos armas bastardo-aru

-Si eso quieres, no necesito armas para vencerte chica China.

Kanna finalmente lo alcanzó y lo derribó.

-Ja. Sigues siendo tan lento como siempre-aru

-Sigue soñando –bufó con atrevimiento

Okita alcanzo a darle una patada derribándola y aprisionándola enseguida, Kanna intento forcejar para soltarse pero desafortunadamente el maldito también tenía sangre yato a su favor por lo que su fuerza era bastante equiparable a la suya.

-Pequeña, pequeña China ¿cuándo te vas a rendir hacía mí? Admítelo, te gusto – susurró muy cerca de su oído

-Bastardo el único que se muere por mis encantos, eres tú-aru

Souji fijo su mirada a escasos centímetros de los ojos violetas de la mujer. El corazón de ella latía rápido y nervioso. Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que él decidió librarla de su agarre y sentarse. Kanna lo imitó.

-Entonces comprobemos tu teoría – le acercó una pequeña caja mientras desviaba su rostro hacia otro lado. La mujer se sorprendió al mirar la caja. Al abrirla contenía el anillo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Hecho de uno de los minerales más raros del planeta y con una piedra preciosa sencilla que apenas mostraba unos destellos hacia la luz.

-La piedra del anillo, tío Kamui me la trajo hace tiempo, dijo que a pesar de ser un policía molesto, confiaba bastante en mí –es todo lo que pudo soltar Souji.

\- ¿Por qué me das esto?

\- ¿No es obvio? Estamos llevando a cabo la comprobación de tu teoría. Es raro que no lo sepas, pero es la forma que aquí pedimos matrimonio a alguien –El de ojos zafiro tenía apenas un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras posaba su mirada en ella. Souji tomo el anillo en la caja, y con su otra mano tomo una de las manos de Kanna de forma delicada y sonriéndole de manera cálida - ¿Podrás aceptarme?

-S-Souji –apenas pudo decir la chica, ella cerró sus ojos, mientras todos sus demás sentidos se activaban con fuerza, la brisa cerca del agua que acariciaba sus mejillas y la mano tibia que tomaba delicadamente la suya.

Hace mucho ella sabía sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, después de todo, no siempre eran momentos de peleas con ellos, de vez en cuando se aliaban por un objetivo y se rescataban uno al otro las veces que fueran necesarias. Estaba demás todo lo que supuestamente se teorizaba. Kanna con una linda sonrisa abrió sus ojos para contestarle a su propuesta.

Al abrirlos, Kanna se dio cuenta que todo fue un sueño de una vida a la que no le pertenecía y jamás fue suya. Ella era una niña pequeña nuevamente, encerrada en una capsula con una misión que Mutsu y su madre le habían encargado como arma letal –Debí haber dormido demasiado en el viaje o visto muchos dvds de doramas que mami me enseñó – pensó la niña. El sueño se iba apagando lentamente de su memoria, mientras que su misión por la que se hallaba despierta justo ahora le avivaba sus recuerdos. No pasó mucho tiempo de despabilarse de su descanso, un par de anteojos humano intentaba fisgonear desde su ventana, a lo que ella contestó con un golpe al respecto por perturbar su sueño. La ventana de la capsula se rompió rápidamente con el golpe y pudo escuchar como entre varias personas quitaban las cerraduras de su receptáculo con el que había viajado todo este tiempo. La pequeña supo que finalmente había llegado a su destino, y que a partir de entonces las cosas se iban a poner más interesantes.

* * *

1\. Chibi: pequeño (a)

2\. BaKanna: Juego de palabras entre Baka y Kanna

3\. Hanami: mirar las flores, esto se hace cada primavera en Japón para ver el nacimiento de las flores de cerezo.

4\. Bento: almuerzo

5\. Takoyaki: croquetas de pulpo

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Este es mi primer one shot. Espero les gusté y aviso de hiatus temporal. Nos leemos pronto y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para seguir mejorando. :3**


End file.
